Phoebe Carter: Discoveries of the supernatural
by MeaFideles
Summary: Phoebe Carter has had a lot of bad luck and when she finds herself in trouble, the Winchesters just happen to be there. Their lives become entangled when Phoebe encounters some supernatural stuff to make her life even more of a hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Aut****or Note: **  
**Hello, my dear reader. So, you've come across this little story of mine. I hope you will enjoy what you're about to read. This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm kinda anxious about how you guys will like it. I want to start the story with a kind of prologue, which introduces one of the characters, one I made up and who isn't related to the show Supernatural. It's kind of her background story.  
Also, this story is slightly AU, because the Winchesters are younger and Dean falls in love with Phoebe.**

**Summary:  
Phoebe Carter has had a lot of bad luck and when she finds herself in trouble, the Winchesters just happen to be there. Their lives become entangled when Phoebe encounters some supernatural stuff to make her life even more of a hell.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do NOT own supernatural or the actors in anyway.**

* * *

'Mommy, can I come look?'  
The small boy trampled his little feet on the ground and looked so adorably exited the woman on the bed couldn't help to smile. She held her newly born girl a bit tighter to her chest and patted on the empty space beside her.  
'Of course you can look, Matty. Come say hello to your little sister.'  
The three-year old climbed on the bed, careful not to wake the baby in his mother's arms. He settled down next to the tired looking woman and leaned over to get a better look. The door opened and a man walked in. He sat on the other side of the bed and smiled, putting down two cups of beverage. He didn't want to ruin this endearing moment.  
'She's so small!' Matt gasped in wonder, which earned another loving smile from his mom. 'Have you named her yet?'  
'Yes we have, honey. This is Phoebe.'

Unfortunately, the happiness of this completed family didn't last long, at least not as long as they hoped it would last. When little Phoebe turned five, their parents went out to dinner and didn't come back. The siblings were sent to their uncle, Gerald Carter. He was always drunk, smelled bad and didn't really care about the two children that lived in his dark and messy house. The first year, uncle Gerald didn't bother them much, as long as they walked to school by themselves and minded their own business. He grieved over the death of his brother and sister in law and just couldn't snap out of it. Slowly, the two kids watched their uncle decent into a madness he'd created all on his own.  
After that, he became violent. Matt had a big mouth, inherited that from his mom, and he wasn't afraid to use it. Uncle Gerald often found himself so irritated he hit the kid on a daily base, just because Matty couldn't help but notice the way their uncle treated them wasn't like a parent should. As Phoebe and Matt grew older, their uncle got worse. Matt and Gerald got in horrible fights, the boy taking all the hits originally aimed at Phoebe too.

'Shh, Phoebe, be quiet. Uncle Gerald can't hear us. If he hears us, we're dead, you understand?' Matt turned to his sister, both of them standing on top of the staircase. Phoebe nodded swiftly, she knew just how awful it would be if uncle Gerald would notice they were out of bed, stealing food from the kitchen. Their uncle hadn't bothered to make dinner for the two, bawling about how the two children were ungrateful, needy and annoying.  
Matt grabbed Phoebe's hand and they started to walk down the stairs, trying not to make a sound. Just when they reached the bottom a light flashed on. A broad but hunched over figure stood in the hallway, eyes gleaming through the shadows of his large eyebrows. Phoebe flinched at the sight of her angry and impending uncle. Matt squeezed her hand a little tighter, trying to ease his now trembling sister, ignoring the fact that he had shivers running down his spine too.  
'So what do you think you two rascals are doing?' Gerald's voice roared across the small space between him and the scared kids.  
'I guess we're just trying to get some food since you didn't give us anything, you bastard.' Snarled Matt, letting go of Phoebe and pushing her behind him, towards the stairs. He motioned her to get away, thinking over and over: _I shouldn't let him win, I shouldn't be afraid, this is no way of living._

Matt decided that when he'd turn eighteen, he'd run away. When he was sixteen, he got his first job. Phoebe covered for him at home, so Gerald wouldn't know he was saving up. The time he spent away from that house he felt anxious for his sister, but he also felt like he was one step closer to a better life. He preferred work over the dark and messy place he had to wake up in every day. What he didn't know was that his uncle was way more out of his mind than he first had thought. The older Phoebe got, the more interest Gerald began to show in the beautiful girl. Somewhere in his twisted mind he knew that the craving he had for the young girl was utterly _wrong_, but at that point he was so completely under the influence of alcohol and other stuff, he just didn't care anymore. Eventually, when Phoebe was past the age of fifteen, Gerald wasn't satisfied with only glances and looks anymore.

'S-stop, what are you doing?' Phoebe asked, her voice trembled with growing fear. Her uncle had just grabbed her wrist and had started pulling her upstairs. She tried to resist his firm grip, which only resulted in her almost falling down. Gerald had been acting so strange, lately, stranger than he usually was. Phoebe had caught him staring at her, it freaked her out but she didn't think it was important enough to tell Matt. He had enough to worry about. But that afternoon, Gerald had just _snapped_. One moment he had watched Phoebe reading a book, curled up in the chair the furthest away from him, the other he'd suddenly stood up and rushed over to her. Now Gerald thrust her into his own shady room, a place she'd never liked to come, hardly ever did. Phoebe wanted to scream for help, but she knew nobody would hear her. Her uncle's wet mouth crushed into her neck, unexpected and disgusting. Phoebe flinched, trying to flee, trying to get away. She pushed, placed her hands at his chest, wanting to create a gap between them, but his arms were snaking around her, keeping her close. Disgust and despair filled her mind as a lump formed in her throat. _No, no,no,no,no..._  
'Hey, anybody home?' Matt's warm voice travelled upstairs with the sound of a door slamming close. Gerald was startled long enough for Phoebe to break free and stumble towards the hallway.  
'Matt, Matt, help me-' She gasped, out of breath, desperate to escape the beast that was supposedly her family. A big hand covered her mouth, pulling her back into the chubby but strong upper body of her uncle. Downstairs, Matt had heard the fear in his baby sister's voice. Without a second thought he hurried upstairs, practically flew across the steps. He saw Gerald, his big arms wrapped around his fragile looking sister, and he didn't doubt a moment before punching him in the face.

After the events of that evening , Matt packed their stuff and he and Phoebe ran away. Gerald didn't care about them enough to come after them, so from that moment on, Matt and Phoebe lived on their own. An older woman let them live in her house, Matt worked as much as he could and Phoebe went to school. For a little while, everything was okay, but Matt started doing jobs for some drug dealers and criminals and with that came more bad luck. Matt did drugs, Phoebe noticed and begged him to stop, and eventually the woman they lived with noticed it too, kicked them out of her house. Matt and Phoebe moved again, this time another town, and they got their own apartment. Matt stopped doing drugs, but his past caught up with him and because he had some depts people started coming after him and Phoebe.

'Phoebe, open the door.' A muffled voice woke Phoebe up from her light sleep,' P-Phoebe, it's me. Open the door, please.'  
She jumped off the couch and hurried over to the door. She knew her brother was on the other side and the sound of his voice told her something was terribly wrong. She swung open the door, only to find her brother slumping against it which caused him to fall into her. Matt was clutching his stomach with one hand, and held a gun in the other.  
'I-I shot someone,' he sounded petrified, his eyes were wide open and gazing across the room like an animal on the run. His t-shirt was stained red. His left hand was stained red. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her big brother and held him tight to keep him from collapsing. She pushed the door so it closed and led her shaking and probably wounded brother to the couch.  
'Matt, Matty, it's okay.' Phoebe tried to comfort him and pulled the hand clutching his stomach away. A startled gasp left her mouth. Matt was wounded. Very, very badly. The blood was everywhere, all of a sudden. The red fluid dripped out of a gaping wound.  
'It's not okay, Phoebe, it's not okay. They wouldn't leave me alone, they just wouldn't and-' panic seeped through his voice and tears started streaming down his face. His breath became quicker, more hasty.  
'We have to get you to the hospital, Matt. You're bleeding.' Phoebe was so scared for her brother, tears welled up in her eyes. She took off her thin sweater and put it against the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her dress and dialed 9-1-1 with a shaking hand. The look in Matt's eyes became more dazed with every second that passed. He reached up to Phoebe, his little sister, the girl he was to protect and care for, the only family he had left, and touched her cheek lovingly. He managed to smile.  
'It's going to be okay, Phoebe.' He whispered before closing his eyes.

After Matt died, Phoebe stayed behind. Everything she loved, everything she cared about, was gone and she was all alone.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about the first chapter? I know there hasn't been much of the Winchester brothers yet, but there will be in the next! Please leave a review, I'm curious about your opinions and criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
Hello lovely readers, it just posted the prologue today and I've already got two followers, two reviews and sixteen views! You guys are awesome, just really, you rock. bonniebird and Justine-Bro, thanks so much for reading this story and leaving a review.. It means a lot.  
Well, a new chapter! Get ready for Sam Winchester! Dean will probably be in the next. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I don't have beta, so I apologize for any mistakes in the grammar or anything, English isn't my mother tongue.  
Also, Sam and Dean are 15 and 19 in this story.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do NOT own supernatural or the actors in anyway.**

* * *

Phoebe Carter had been living on her own for over a year. The death of her brother had left a sadness that was ingrain and she hadn't yet learned to live with it. She often cried herself to sleep, the fear of nightmares pressing on her shoulders like a weight she couldn't carry. Her brothers murderers had never really left her alone. Matt had owed them money and his life wasn't enough of a compromise. They had tried to break in, a neighbor had scared them off, but Phoebe was still afraid they'd come again. So along with paying all those troublesome bills, keeping money aside for food, she saved whatever she could to pay off the debts her brother had. Her life was a living hell, but she tried to make something out of it, convinced it would all get better if she got a chance to go to college. At school, she didn't know a lot of people, she avoided getting noticed too much and didn't talk much in general. At home she barricaded the doors, when she was there at least, having little time for herself having to go to school and her crappy job. O, if anybody could have guessed how much the small girl with the shy smile had to go through.

So when one morning she bumped into Sam Winchester, she couldn't have guessed her life would become so different. She couldn't have guessed the nature of the Winchesters could be so caring.

That one morning Phoebe Carter got up, put on her cleanest clothes, which were a creamy white dress with a blue vest she got from her brother and black over knees. She had overslept and had to hurry to be on time for school so she forgot to eat. She forgot to eat almost every morning, but that morning when she tried to remember when the last time she had eaten something, she couldn't really recall the date or time.

By the time she walked through the doors of her classroom she felt somewhat dizzy and she had almost tripped over her own feet at least three times while running to school. She didn't even notice the tall boy standing next to the teacher, ready to introduce himself as the new student and just fell into her seat in the back. When Phoebe looked up, she met his glance.

'Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a newcomer, as you may have noticed. This big fella just moved here and is joining you on your great journey through High School. Give it up for Sam Winchester!' Mister Jenkins, the flamboyant history teacher gave the boy next to him a slam on his shoulder. He flinched a bit, for one moment he seemed to be prepared to attack, as if he felt threatened by this friendly gesture of mister Jenkins. The Winchester boy shook it off instantly, worried anybody might have noticed the odd action he almost had taken. It was just instinct taking over, as he would put it. But none of the carefree teenagers seemed to have seen the hostility coming from the new student. But Phoebe did. She noticed the strange actions of the boy and it reminded her of something like a reflex. It reminded her of her own flinches when someone grabbed her or startled her, how she instantly would be ready to flee. Those reflexes were developed over years of people breaking into her house, years of angst and fear for the people out there and what they might do to her brother. She herself had been caught a couple of times. Her brother had always come to save her and protect her. The thought of her brother made Phoebe's throat tighten and her eyes burnt with withheld tears.

'Now, Sam, if you could be so kind to let me take over the spotlight?' Mister Jenkins shoved Sam a little down the path made by chairs and tables. 'Go sit next to our lovely Phoebe in the back. She's been so alone this year.'

A fluent wave from mister Jenkins hand escorted Sam towards her spot, with the only empty table in the classroom next to it. He walked with a confident pace, not one of a teenager who just moved and is in a place he isn't familiar with. Sam Winchester had something about him, something that made him different from every other boy Phoebe had ever seen. He was tall, and had muscles that stirred underneath lean skin, but he didn't seem the type to exercise. From the sleeves of his plaid shirt came strong, tanned arms that had quite some scars and she wondered how he got them. Sam Winchester had obviously been in a traumatizing situation, maybe more than one, judging from his sudden survival skills popping up. But nevertheless, he seemed more like a big dog, with his shabby hair and brown puppy-eyes.

When he took the seat next to Phoebe, she didn't feel uncomfortable having to sit next to a stranger. She felt somehow safe in his presence.

'Is he always like this?' Sam asked the girl next to him and looked at her with a frown on his face.

'Most of the time,' Phoebe smiled at the boy, noticing how young he actually looked.

'He's nice,'

'Yeah, he is.'

On Jenkins request they took out their textbooks and dumped their bags on the floor. Phoebe felt her head spin with every movement she made and she was tired. Her stomach growled in agony, craving for nutrition, her whole body was screaming for some attention and care.

'Are you okay, Phoebe?' A big hand gently touched her shoulder, petting awkwardly as if he thought the girl would break if he was too rough. A quick nod came a little too fast and a small smile was supposed to reassure her wellbeing to him. His worried look stayed for a while.

Phoebe tried to lift the conversation to another subject and asked him stupid and common questions that anybody would have asked, the kind of questions she didn't really like to ask because they didn't say anything about the person she was talking to. But she was good at small talk, practiced, so she'd better make use of it.

'So why'd you move?'

'Where are you from?'

'Do you have siblings?'

The questions she asked were so casual and boring the conversation stirred. Sam answered easily and without hesitation, but Phoebe still had the feeling he wasn't completely honest. Not that she was, answering the questions he shot back at her. It was somewhat funny, the way they both understood the other was lying about certain normalcies. Sam definitely had something to hide, but so had she and somehow they agreed they were even, in silence.

And Sam most certainly wasn't blind either. He saw the sad look in Phoebe's blue eyes, even though she hid that look very well with a practiced smile. He heard her stomach growl in neglect and didn't miss how thin she was. He could see how she made herself as small as possible, so she wouldn't be noticed too much. He just knew this girl had it rough, just like he had it.

And just like that, a connection was made between the two. As easy as that, Sam Winchester and Phoebe Carter were friends. They avoided the deeper conversations, lied their way through small talk, but they agreed on one thing. They felt comfort in each other, knowing they went through the same without anybody else noticing and both of them felt a little awkward about it, but also a bit relieved.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Feel free to leave a review and well, rock on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so first of all, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story earlier. I've had this massive writersblock, and when I'm talking about massive I mean the size of the cannabisplant my cousin keeps in his garden. So, yeah, pretty big.  
But of course, it's not really such a great excuse, so I'm really sorry. But, if it all goes well, I'm gonna update it more often, if the story takes a course I like. But I'll let you guys know from now on. Thanks for still following and everything. I think that's just great.**

* * *

That afternoon, Dean Winchester stood outside the local High School where Sam was enrolled by their father. He was leaning against the impala, watching the colony of ants transport the crumbs of the cheeseburger he'd just consumed, waiting for his kid brother to march out of the school. Normally, he hated waiting and was as impatient as a kid on the morning of his birthday, but that day he was okay with being alone with his thoughts for a while. He was still trying to figure out why he was so irritated by their dad leaving him and Sammy alone again all of a sudden. Was it because he thought he was old enough to come along? After all, he was nineteen years old, he could take care of himself. Even though he could understand his dad wanted to handle the demon that killed their mother on his own, he was frustrated and felt like John didn't have enough faith in him. But then again, if he went with his father, who would take care of Sammy? The kid was only fifteen, but he was raised like a hunter and was far from defenseless, but him living on his own would attract too much attention to the Winchester family and they already had enough of it. How much Dean wanted to be angry with his father for leaving him behind, he couldn't find a good reason to.

The loud ringing of a bell dragged Dean from his own mind into reality and he looked up to find children coming through the front entrance of the school like their life depended on it. He searched the crowd for his brother, but couldn't find him yet. His eyes did fall on a few cute girls that seemed quite mature for their age and he couldn't help but smile a little. Sam could have his fun in studying and being a nerd, but Dean could have plenty of it too considering the possibilities in front of him. A group of cheerleaders passed him, regarding him with sly looks and giggles already flowing from their throats when he winked at them. Oh, the joy of High School girls. Dean was definitely picking up Sam more often.

When Dean focused on the doors again, he spotted his brother walking out with a girl by his side. As Sam came closer he noticed his brother and waved at him. The girl looked up and for a moment, Dean looked directly into her eyes. They looked like big blue seas of tears to him. Phoebe Carter was a girl that had always pretended to be just fine, but somehow both of the Winchester brothers seemed to see through that act instantly. Even though the girl herself didn't notice, Sam and Dean already knew more about her judging from one look than all those people she came across at school.

As Dean saw the true nature of Phoebe's eyes, Phoebe noticed that the older Winchester had the same thing about him as Sam did. An air of mystery mixed with a certain hostility and sadness that was barely noticeable embraced him like the leather jacket he wore. Damn, what had made those brothers into what they were then and there, Phoebe wondered.  
'So, that's the famous brother you've been telling me about?' Phoebe asked, not just yet taking her eyes off of the handsome boy Sam had waved at. The Winchesters sure were blessed with their looks. Dean just screamed the badass older guy character and Phoebe wasn't the only one to notice.  
'Yeah, that's Dean. I actually should put a leash on him before he starts running after underage girls. I can see him drool all the way from here.' Sam sighed and slid his hand through his hair as if he just didn't know what to do with his hormone-stuffed brother. He noticed Phoebe looking at him with an eyebrow cocked up, as if she was questioning if it really was that bad. Even though Phoebe was actually surprised by the way Sam looked like just any other fifteen year old kid when complaining about his brother.  
'He's really not that bad, though. He's pretty protective over me and he flirts way too much on a daily base, but he's cool.' Sam pointed out nevertheless. Hearing Sam talk like that made her think about how Matt and her used to be together. It made her miss him even more and she felt her heart turn into a big black hole, sucking all the good things that happened earlier that day in. She fought to hold back the tears that filled her eyes all of a sudden. She felt the loss of her brother in every limb, from her fingertips to the top of her head, all the way down to her toes. It hurt.

Dean watched the two walk toward the gates. As they came closer he began to notice more and more about the small and fragile girl next to his brother. And man, there was actually pretty much to notice if you looked through the damn coat of invisibility she'd covered herself in. She had this weird thing about her. She looked a little younger than the others because she was little and had a youthful face, but at the same time she looked older, more experienced, like she'd had to deal with a lot of shit. Like she lost an innocence she was supposed to have. Well, Dean thought, they had that in common. And how he missed seeing that exact innocence in Sam's eyes and he wondered what Phoebe's eyes looked like when they still contained it. How and when did she lose it?

God, what had gotten into him thinking all these weird things? He shook off the weird feeling the girl unknown to him gave him, along with all those thoughts he normally didn't have. Dean had never been one to ponder about people too much. He saved them, but didn't wonder about what shit they had to deal with when he wasn't there. He liked to keep his distance a little, even with the girls he dated.

'Hey, Dean.' Sam shoved Dean playfully into the real world again, his brother cursing himself over the fact that he'd been lost in thought again. 'If you keep staring like that you'll stand in a puddle of your own drool in no time, man.'  
Sam grinned and Dean realized he was still looking at the girl that his brother seemed to have befriended. Phoebe had started to feel a little uncomfortable and studied her shoes, her hair shielding her face like she wanted to close a door to shut the world out. Her hands grabbed the straps of her backpack in a tight grip. She didn't like to be stared at, it made her think of her uncle.

Dean on the other hand wanted to hit himself in the head, feeling rather stupid and out of it. He noticed the scared look she tried to hide and became curious once again. Had he made her that way with just looking? Man, Sam knew how to pick them out of the crowd, didn't he?  
'Ugh, shut up Sammy.' Dean shoved his little brother back and turned to the girl. 'So who's this? Your first day and you already scored, you sly fox.'  
Phoebe unconsciously took a step back, trying to find comfort with her new found friend. Sam glared at Dean, picking up that whatever Dean was doing, it made the girl next to him uncomfortable and even a bit scared.

'This is Phoebe, she sits next to me in class. Shall we give you a ride home, Phoebs?' And just like that, Phoebe felt kind of save again, knowing Sam already liked her enough to give her a nickname. She decided Dean was just all bark and no bite.  
'No thanks, I live close by and I don't want to trouble you guys.' Phoebe smiled a bit. Her apartment was in quite the neighborhood and she really didn't want anybody to see where she lived.  
Dean didn't know this, but he felt like he had frightened the girl with his actions and wanted to make up for it. Still wondering how the hell she got scared over a few looks and a stupid joke, he patted her shoulder lightly.  
'Hey, you okay? I didn't mean to scare you.' Dean said it in his most reassuring voice, the one he only used to comfort people when they found them after an attack. Phoebe heard the soft vibration of soothing words and couldn't help but think that the Winchesters where two weird guys with a lot more to hide than they let anybody see. So she just nodded and smiled the smile she used to get rid of worried teachers or neighbors. It lit up her face, Dean noticed, and he caught a glimpse of what she'd looked like if she was just a careless teenage girl.

And then she took off, leaving both guys astonished over how she had them worried over her in such a small amount of time. They couldn't grasp the effect she had on both of them, feeling like they saw what she hid from the world but also realizing how she'd been able to read them. The girl had taken the Winchesters by surprise, even though they were used to unexpected things.

* * *

**So, a new chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I'm still trying to figure out the whole connection thing with them, but it's just that they realise that they share having been through shit. If I put that in too much, please let me know. I don't want to overdo it. Well, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, byeeee!**


End file.
